


Lily x Keith oneshots

by Lillyonajstar



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, There aren't enough lily/keith fics, V SLOW UPDATES, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyonajstar/pseuds/Lillyonajstar
Summary: |cross posted on Wattpad|Short stories revolving around Lily and Keith





	1. It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Wattpad under the user Lillyonajstar

Rushing through the door of the mansion, and under the police tape, Lily was, once again, late to work.

She headed toward where she saw Keith standing in front of a pool of blood. "You're late," he remarked. "Good morning to you too." She replied. "The victim was an 83-year-old woman positively identified as Abbi Kaebai," An officer began to inform them, but Lily tuned him out as she heard a thud coming from one of the many hallways connecting to the foyer where the body was found. She started to run after the noise. Ignoring the confusion of the officer, Keith turned toward where she ran, rushing after her.

As she was running, Lily suddenly felt somebody grab her arm and twist it behind her back, putting a hand over her mouth, and dragging her down a separate hallway. 'What is happening?' She screamed, but it was muffled against her attacker's hand. She was dragged, kicking and screaming, to a dark room, where she was thrown down onto the floor, she yelped. 'Oww! That really hurt!' She thought. Then she felt something sharp dig into her cheek, she screamed, getting slapped across that same cheek.

======

Keith ran down the hall, searching for where Lily went. 'Where is she?' "Lily!" He yelled as he ran down another corridor. "KEITH!" He heard a scream, then a loud slap. He rushed to the sound, running down a few more corridors, then opening a door, and turning on the light. There he found Lily, arm twisted, covered in cuts and bruises, an angry red hand-print blossoming on her cheek above the deepest visible cut. His eyes widened. "Lily!" "Keith." She mumbled weakly, he rushed over, crouching down next to her, but froze when he heard footsteps coming from the corner of the room. "Get my gun," Lily whispered, reaching with her uninjured arm to said gun, a knife was thrown, missing Keith's head by an inch, and getting stuck in the wall. Keith pulled her gun out of its holster, and aimed it toward where a middle-aged woman was standing, a crazed look in her purple eyes, she swished her waist-length dirty blonde hair. She pulled out a knife off of her belt, Keith narrowed his eyes, she drew her hand back, and went to throw her knife, but was stopped by a bullet to the shoulder. Keith put the smoking gun down and turned to the injured woman next to him. "Lily." He breathed, putting his hands beneath her head and chest, and cradling her to him. "Keith," "Yeah, Lily?"

"I love you." He stopped. She looked down.

"It's okay, you don't have to love me."

She passed out just before Keith could respond.

======

Lily awoke in a hospital bed, and for a moment, she thought that wasn't real, that the months following what happened with Gilbert were all a dream. But the pain blossoming from her body left leg and right cheek in particular begged to differ. Then it all came back, the crime scene, a loud noise, running, being beaten, a knife, and Keith.

Keith.

"I love you."  
"It's okay, you don't have to love me."

She shot up, ignoring the searing pain from her sudden movement. Keith sat up from where he was slouched on a chair across the room. "Lily, you're awake." "Keith." She mumbled, he got up from his chair and made his way over to her bed. "Lily." She looked up at him when he reached her. "I meant what I said, you don't have to love me." He reached over and grasped her hand. "You're right, I don't have to," He looked into her eyes.

"But I do anyway." She gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "What?" "I love you, Lily." "Really?" She smiled. "Yes." Her smile turned into a grin until the pain her body was in registered in her brain. She yelped pressing her hand to her cheek. He got up. "I'll go get the doctor. Lie back down, I'll be back in a bit."

======

The next day, after being visited by the R.I.S gang, Lily was released from the hospital, with prescription pain medication, and specific instructions on home care. It turned out that her arm was only sprained, but her leg had been dislocated, so the doctor instructed her to not walk around much for the next few days, and change her bandages often.

Arriving at the car, Lily asked. "Who's driving?" "I am." Keith responded. "But-" "No buts, I'm driving, what's your address?" He said as he helped Lily into the passenger seat. "Fine."

======

Walking into Lily's apartment, Keith set the bag with her pills and release papers on the kitchen table while Lily pulled her jacket off, and collapsed onto the front room couch. Keith came and sat down next to her. "I'm so exhausted." She complained, Keith rolled his eyes. "Idiot." "I thought you loved me." "I do, but you're still an idiot." She pretended to be hurt, but her expression quickly became joyful, pout turning into a grin. "I love you, Keith." A small smile graced his lips. "I love you too, Lily." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Keith chuckled, 'I guess she really was exhausted.' He thought to himself. 

He got up from the couch, and put his arms under her back and knees, and lifted her up. Then he looked around until he found her bedroom, laying her down gently, he pulled off her shoes and tucked the covers up to her chest. He leaned over and brushed her bangs out of her face, she sighed in her sleep. "Goodnight, Keith." She mumbled quietly. The corner of his mouth turned up some. "Goodnight, Lily." He replied, walking back into the sitting room, grabbing a book off the shelf, sitting down, and waiting til Lily woke up.

======

"I need to go to work!"

"Eric told you not to come back until you're fully healed."

"But I'm fine!"

"It's only been two days, you are not ready to go back the work." Keith insisted. "Okay, fine." Lily responded, crossing her arms and plopping onto the couch, Keith rolled his eyes.

It's been two days since she woke up in the hospital, and Lily was attempting to go to work. "But I can't stay cooped up in my apartment forever, I have to go to work sometime this week." "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm lillyonajstar, or Author-chan whatever floats your boat, this is the first book I've ever written, so bear with the cringe, please. This one-shot was written around the dialogue prompt 'It's okay, you don't have to love me'. I probably won't update very often, but we'll see.  
> See you later.


	2. Whoops

When she got in her car that morning, Lily had the nagging feeling she was forgetting something important, but she brushed it off as nothing.

Standing in front of her locked apartment door, she now regretted it. 'Whoopsies' she thought, Keith sighed. "Did you seriously leave your house key in the locked apartment?" She nodded, he groaned. "Forget grabbing the boxes of records, how am I supposed to get back into my house? It's nearly midnight, so we can't call the landlord or locksmith!" Lily exclaimed, becoming anxious. "Where am I going to sleep if I can't get into my apartment?!" She began to pace around in the hall, Keith grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "You're not going to accomplish anything by wearing down the floor. Okay?" "Okay." Lily took a deep breath, then perked up. "That's it!" "What's it?" Keith raised his brow. "We'll go over to your house!" she clapped her hands together, then pulled Keith into the elevator. "What?!" "We're gonna go to your apartment." "No." "Yes." He sighed. "Fine."

======

Arriving at Keith's apartment, they got out of the car. Entering the building, to find, to their relief, that the elevator worked. They got to the door, and Lily looked up at Keith and joked. "You didn't forget your key, right?" "No." He said and opened the door.

===

As Keith took off his shoes and coat, Lily sat down and yawned, rested her head on the table, on the verge of passing out. 'Stay awake, Lily, you can't just fall asleep at Keith's house!' She told herself.

===

Keith turned to tell Lily something, but stopped when his eyes fell on her. Lily had fallen asleep sitting at the table, light snores coming from her parted lips. 'That idiot.' He thought, a fond expression on his face.

======

Lily woke up not exactly sure where she was at first, but then she saw the red and white writings on the ceiling and knew exactly where she was. 'Oh hey, I'm at Keith's house... WAIT, I'M AT KEITH'S.' She flushed a deep red. 'Why am I at Keith's?!' She sat flushed for a moment before her brain clicked and she remembered the night before. 'Oh, yeah.' She went to get up but stopped. 'Wait, I fell asleep at the table, how did I get here?' She looked around. 'And if I'm in here, where did Keith sleep?' She got up, walking out of the room she noticed the fact that she was no longer wearing her shoes or jacket, and in her plain shirt and socks. She walked into the main room and found Keith sitting at the table reading a book. "Good morning." She greeted, walking over and sitting on top of the table. "Morning." He said, not looking up from his book. They sat for a moment, before Lily got up. "Do you where my phone is? I need to call the landlord." "By the door, in the pocket of your jacket." "Okay, thanks."

======

She called the landlord, who unlocked the door, and told her to remember her key next time, she got the boxes of records, and she and Keith finally got to work on the case they had been trying to close up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a more fluffy oneshot, sorry for any OOC-ness.  
> ~Lillyonajstar


End file.
